


Foursome gone wrong

by kyo1



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Daddy Kink, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, Peter Parker is 19, Peter has a daddy kink, Porn Without Plot, Smut, Starker, Stucky - Freeform, all is consensual, is it stucky or beve lmaooo, nah jk it’s stucky, no powers, or porn with plot ?, yeah idk about tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24798847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyo1/pseuds/kyo1
Summary: In which Tony , Peter , Steve and Bucky have a foursome and someone doesn’t make it out consciously.(i suck at summaries , please read tho)
Relationships: Peter Parker & Bucky Barnes, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Bucky Barnes, Tony Stark & Bucky Barnes, Tony Stark & Steve Rogers
Kudos: 38





	Foursome gone wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Hi i’m new here haha , not new to writing  
> fanfic. Here in my account will be a lot of smut and angst (mostly both)  
> ALL IS CONSENSUAL IN THIS STORY!

The four of them had just gotten started. It was Steve that had come up with the idea to have a foursome. Mostly because they all wanted to have a chance with Peter, well , mostly play with him. 

Tony had agreed but obviously asked Peter , which Peter agreed to do it too. 

“Ok , safe words. Mine is iron. Peters is diamond and...” Tony trailer off gesturing at Steve and Bucky. 

“Mines red and Buckys is blue” Steve said pointing at himself and then at Bucky. 

“Let’s get started!” Bucky said , already hard just thinking about all the things they could do. 

It started out simple. Tony and Steve were receiving blow jobs by their partners and in return Bucky and Peter were jacking each other off. 

After all of them were clearly getting restless, they soon moved into a much more complex position, but one that granted pleasure in all ways to everyone. 

Tony was fucking Peter in his ass , Bucky had his cock in Peters mouth and Steve was jacking Peter off as Bucky jacked him off. 

It was going relatively well. All of them were in cloud nine. Moaning and grunting , sweat beads on their forehead, and orgasms riding through their bodies. 

“Fuck Pete” Bucky muttered as Peter swirled his tongue on the tip of Buckys cock. 

“Sweet Baby is a little teaser huh” Tony said as he slapped Peters ass. Peter groaned in satisfaction. 

“Daddy punishes you ?” Steve asked Peter between his own moans. 

“Daddy has him well trained” Tony whispered in Peter ears , a moan ridding through his body. 

Not that long after , Peter was getting tired. He felt suffocated and stuffy. He tried to move but only received a spank in return. Which , for the record , he did not mind at all. But he did want to move. 

“Keep still for Daddy , baby” Tony growled softly. 

And Peter did keep still. But it was getting too much. His heightened senses were starting to go a little crazy due to all the stimulation. 

Buckys rough hand tangled in his hair , pushing Peters head more into his cock , Tony fucking him from behind and Steve stroking his hard member. 

Peter didn’t want to use his safe word , as a matter of fact, he’s never used it. He kinda wanted to say it, but didn’t want to seem weak. Although his stamina is high , all the input has him feeling weak, he couldn’t breathe properly due to Buckys erect member in his mouth , and the sweat and heat was making him hot and uncomfortable. 

After a few minutes, he decided to say it. But it came out a jumbled mess , Bucky moaning  
loudly when he felt the vibration. Peter tried to say it again , already anxious and shaking , but all he got in return was Buckys cum in his mouth. 

He tried to move his hands to alert Tony , but the second he moved he lost balance and Steve was holding him upright. 

“Careful Pete” Steve grunted through a wave of pleasure as Buckys hand sped up. 

Everyone was in pure sexual bliss , to the point where they didn’t notice as Peters strength weakened and his breathing became erratic. Peter was too light headed to move or push Bucky away and couldn’t even bring himself to speak. 

Black spots clouded his vision , he tried  
to speak but ended up only whining. Which made Bucky moan in pleasure. 

“F-Fuck baby , so tight for Daddy” Tony moaned between thrust, each thrust pressing against Peters prostate. 

Bucky watched as Peters eyes rolled to the back of his head and felt as Pete went limp , his cock falling out of his mouth and Peters body folding in on itself as he fell on the bed. 

“PETER!” Tony yelled as he made his way to Peters face. He checked his pulse and let out a sigh of relief when he found one. 

“Is he ok ?! What happened?” Steve asked worriedly, eyeing Peters pale face and sweaty body. 

“I think he overworked himself” Bucky answered. 

“Yeah no shit sherlock” Tony answered irritatedly . Bucky not taking offense knowing that Tony is just worried. “Get him a wet towel , cold water” Tony ordered as he sprawled out Peters limbs to a much more comfortable position. 

Steve went to the bathroom attached to the room and returned fast , putting the towel on Peters forehead. A few minutes later Peter started stirring. 

“Hey Pete , you’re ok honey. It’s ok” Tony said to Peter gently as Peter opened his eyes slowly. 

“How are you feeling sweetheart?” Tony asked Peter as he brushed the curls from Peters temple that were stuck because of the sweat. 

Peter moaned painfully before answering “My head hurts” with a soft voice , raspy due to having Buckys cock in it. 

“It’ll be ok baby , you’re ok . You passed out on us , but you’re ok” Tony said as he pressed a small kiss on Peters cheek. 

“What had happened out there?” Tony asked softly , eyes blooming with concern. 

“Too much. Over- , overstimulated. Too hot and s-stuffy” Peter answered , panting lightly. 

“You could’ve safe worded baby” Tony said as he caressed Peter baby soft skin. 

“I- , I couldn’t. I tried” Peter said as he closed his eyes , but wasn’t asleep. 

“What do you mean?” Steve asked , a little alarmed at Peters confession.

“Couldn’t- , Couldn’t talk. I didn’t want to seem weak so i waited. But it was too late. When i moved to signal Tony i stumbled but Steve held me upright. I couldn’t speak coherently so it was like a moan when i tried to speak ” Peter said softly, eye glistening softly with tears , a sob stuck in his throat. 

Tony face etched a small frown “Oh baby i’m so sorry. I should’ve known. You weren’t responding and were shaking . You were slowly slipping-” 

“It’s ok , i’m ok” Peter said tiredly. 

“Do you want to take a bath baby?” Tony asked. 

“Ok , but enter with me , i’ll probably fall asleep” Peter said with a small smile. 

Bucky and Steve took the hint and left the other pair alone , giving Peter their apologies and a soft goodbye . 

“Let’s get you there honey” Tony said as he picked Peter up and took him to the bathroom. He slowly deposited Peter in the tub and then got in himself . Tub already filled with water and bubbles , courtesy of Friday. 

“I love you Tony” Peter mumbled sleepily. 

“I love you too sweetheart” Tony said as his grip on Peter tightened affectionately.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed ! Leave kudos and comment suggestions! <3


End file.
